


Sleepy times

by LinnyvB



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :D, Anime, Fanfic, Fluff, Gays on Ice, I guess this is it then, I want to add more tags but idk what, Long day of Training, M/M, One-Shot, Sleepy Yuuri is Sleepy, VictUuri, cuteness, fluffy fluff, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyvB/pseuds/LinnyvB
Summary: After a long day of training Yuuri is just very tired, so when fluffy warm Maccachin curls up to him, how can he not fall asleep? But then Victor sees it and realises sleeping on the floor is not good for the poor boy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ma IRL Waifu Jara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ma+IRL+Waifu+Jara).



> The most time didn't actually go into writing this, but into copying it onto my iPad xD. I am absolutely in love with YoI because these two are just life. I've already written some other YoI drabbles but I decided to post this one, the other were a bit... meh xD. It's actually reasonably long for what I usually write so I am quite proud :D. Anywaysies, don't let me hold you up! Hope you have fun!
> 
> Ps: My work is unbeta'd, if there any mistakes (Typo's, grammatical, etc), please tell me! I am also always up for tips on improving my writing!

It had been a long day of training. It's not like Victor was that bad a coach. In fact, he was a very kind one. Today he had just pushed the slightest bit harder because of the upcoming competition. Yuuri was really tired. He was just sitting in the common room when Maccachin hopped in.

"Hey buddy." Yuuri said with a smile on his face. Maccachin barked at him and pranced toward him. He started poking his nose in Yuuri's side, undoubtedly looking for pets and cuddles. Yuuri chuckled and gladly accepted.

"Where's Victor then? Usually you'd be with- Oh right. He went to take a shower didn't he?" He said, halfway through his question remembering the actual answer. He was so tired he'd even forgotten that. He slumped over against the wall, so far that his lower back was on the floor. Maccachin curled up against him. He was so warm... By now Yuuri was just lying on the floor, Maccachin wrapped up in his arms and pressed against him. Before Yuuri knew it, he wast fast asleep.

Victor had just finished his shower. He was wearing no shirt and some easy pants with soft fabric. A towel hung around his neck. He was on his way talk to Yuuri about their training tomorrow. He figured it'd make the most sense for him being in his room. It was already reasonably late considering how hard he'd worked today. He knocked on the door.

No response. He knocked again, harder this time.

"Yuuri?" He asked. Nothing. Then he heard a sound at the stairs. Looking that way he saw Minako.

"Oh, hey." Victor said with a slight smile.

"Hi." She responded casually, "You looking for Yuuri? I think he was in the common room."

"This late still? I thought he would've gone to bed early after today's training... Ah well! Anyways, thanks! Victor said, with his usual cheery mood. Still full of energy as usual. Minako mumbled something along the lines of 'no problem' and entered a room on the side of the hallway. Victor went downstairs, headed for the common room.

"You here Yu-" Victor stopped speaking and stood still the second he'd actually found the person he was looking for.

Yuuri was in a fetal position with Maccachin curled up in his arms. Yuuri's shirt had slightly ridden up, exposing a bit of skin. He was rhythmically breathing, fast asleep.

It was the cutest thing Victor had ever seen. He nearly forgot how to breathe as his heart squeezed. The largest smile grew on his face. He didn't want wake him up, but he should probably be moved to a proper bed instead of the floor. Sighing, Victor walked up to him.

"Disturbing this should be against the law..." he said to himself quietly. Very slowly and softly he pried Yuuri's arms from the dog, trying not to wake him up. Yuuri sniffled and mumbled something, but remained asleep. Maccachin had woken up though and was now looking at his owner questioningly. Victor just winked and put his index finger to his lips. Maccachin gave him a look that said 'whatevs' and pranced off to look for a new, warm place to sleep. Looking back at Yuuri, Victor found him still sleeping soundly. A slight bit of drool was dribbling out of his mouth. Victor didn't mind, chuckled and wiped it away with the towel that was around his neck.

Again being extremely careful not to wake him, Victor proceeded to put an arm behind Yuuri's back and then one underneath his legs. He slowly picked him up and held him close to his chest. Yuuri was still asleep. It was a miracle how deep this man slept. Victor started moving towards the stairs and went up them. He still couldn't get over how cute Yuuri looked. His head was leaning against Victor's shoulder. His face looked so beautiful... Once he'd gotten up the stairs he headed for Yuuri's room. In the hallway a door opened. It was Minako again. She had only taken one glance at them before a wicked grin spread across her face. Victor just lamely smiled back and continued towards Yuuri's room. He heard Minako quietly chuckling behind him. When he'd reached the door of the room he opened it with a bit of difficulty, Yuuri being in his arms and all. It would be unfortunate to bang that beautiful head of him against the wall. Pushing the door open the rest of the way with his foot, he stepped inside. It was a bit of a mess but nothing too bad. Making his way over to the bed, he was careful not to step on a stray boxershort. When he was at the bed he slowly put Yuuri down, supporting his head a bit as well to make sure it didn't flop back. Once Yuuri was fully on the bed he grumbled a bit and moved so he was on his side. Victor smiled again and put the blanket over him. Yuuri shuffled a little under the new-found warmth but then finally laid still.

Victor knew that maybe he shouldn't have, but with all that cuteness he simply couldn't resist. He lightly brushed away some of Yuuri's hair and planted a small butterfly kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Goodnight little angel." He whispered against Yuuri's head. The smile still plastered on his face from before, Victor took a step back and turned around, ready to leave the room. 

But he was stopped by a light force tugging at his pants. He turned around again, finding Yuuri gripping his pants like a kid not wanting their parent to leave. His eyes were just slightly open, looking at Victor shyly.

"Don't go... p-please."

Victor stared at him for a bit. A blush just lightly formed on his cheeks. 'Is he serious?' Victor thought, 'Isn't he just sleep drunk and mistaking me for someone else?'.

"V-Victor?"

So he wasn't mistaken. Victor tried to resist, convince himself Yuuri was just sleep drunk. But Victors heart was too strong for rational thinking, so he stepped toward the bed.

Yuuri shuffled aside, leaving an empty spot for Victor.

'He actually wants me in the bed?!' Victor thought. But at the same time, he knew he was actually really happy about it.

Lifting the blanket, Victor crawled in. Yuuri had only been in that spot for the maximum of a minute, yet it was already warm. The bed was meant for one person, so a bit cramped. They were lying against each other, face to face. Their noses were incredibly close to touching. They stared at each other's eyes for a while. Victor was entranced by Yuuri. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He'd wanted to for a very long time. He had been able to show restraint.

Up until now.

It was like strings were just tugging him towards Yuuri, towards his beautiful, kissable lips. Victor moved slowly. Maybe in hope of having someone stop him from what might ruin a friendship, maybe just to savour the moment. But Yuuri...

Yuuri moved in as well.

It surprised Victor, but also made him incredibly happy. He met Yuuri halfway and their lips touched. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. Their noses bumped while their lips were connected. Victor couldn't get over how soft Yuuri's lips were. He'd touched them before with his fingers, but doing it with his lips was different. 

It was one hundred times better.

It was still just this small, innocent kiss yet it meant the world to Victor. After it lasted for a few seconds they both pulled away. Victor was the first to open his eyes. He looked at Yuuri, whose eyes were still closed. Both of their faces were flushed red. Then Yuuri opened his eyes as well. He looked a bit unsure, like he was afraid of having done something wrong. Victor decided to give him a kind, satisfied and patient smile. Yuuri gave a shy smile back. 

They hadn't said anything, probably afraid words might ruin this perfect moment. And so Yuuri just scooted closer to Victor, their bodies pressing against each other. Yuuri put his head on Victors chest and Victor wrapped his arms around him. 

And like that they drifted off to the most peaceful sleep both of them have had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how breakfast the next day is.... ^_^  
> Hope ya liked it! Comments always make my day so if ya have a few seconds to spare please write one! I will see you next time!
> 
> Ps: Does anyone know if it's Maccachin or Makkachin? When I wrote it first I thought Makkachin but then I thought it might've been Maccachin so I changed it to that. If you know the correct spelling please tell me ._.


End file.
